


I Wanna Kiss Your Whole Body

by RaggedAnne



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gratuitous italics, I can't believe the first fic I'm posting is this, Mabel and Ford only make brief appearances, No Beta, POV Second Person, Smut, based loosely on the grunkle dating sim, dfab!reader, it me, mostly for humor, the Grunkle funkler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggedAnne/pseuds/RaggedAnne
Summary: Title's a work in progress. Time to funkle that hunkle, friends! Based kind of in the grunkle dating sim.While Stan is fixing your car, you end up in a mildly compromising position that sends you running for a cold shower. Just your luck that you forgot your clean clothes in your room and you run into Stan as soon as you try to escape the bathroom in nothing more than a towel! You're trying not to let it show that you really like him, and you really want to kiss him...but maybe it's time to suck it up, buttercup.Watch out! We're catching feelings in here tonight as well.





	I Wanna Kiss Your Whole Body

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Mabel's name should be spelled correctly now. I looked it over at 1AM when I posted it, noticed that my Word document had AUTO-CORRECTED EVERY TIME HER NAME HAD BEEN USED, and said "nope not right now" and went to bed.

When you went out to check on your car, Stan was bent over the engine with the (finally, mostly-un-dented) hood popped up.

You got close enough to spot a rag on the ground next to his feet, half-blackened with fresh grease. It was hard to imagine he could have gotten it all off his hands if the rag was _that_ dirty already.

You knew the smell of car mechanics, the musty oil and hot gas and metal, and imagined it must be all over Stan at this point. Probably mixed with the scent of his cigar smoke…

Your face burned red; you could tell by how hot you felt under your collar at this point. You just had to stop thinking about how he looked bent over your car, all skillful hands and deep grumbling and sweaty and-

NOT. HELPING.

You were going to turn around, go back into the house, take a cold shower, and try again before the man in front of you noticed you were there; but he held a hand out blindly and said,

”Wrench, toots.”

”Huh?!”

You blushed again and felt your hands go sweaty as he wriggled his fingers impatiently.

”You know what a wrench looks like, right? I need one, ‘bout medium sized to get this bolt off.”

You spied his tool box far enough away that he would have to walk away from the car to get a tool if he needed it, and sighed.

”Stan, why did you leave your tools all the way over here?”

It didn’t stop you from going to get him one, but your mild exasperation did help your blush to disappear. Unfortunately, not much could be done about the hand-sweat, and you dropped the wrench before you could hand it to him…and kicked it under the car when you stepped forward to pick it up. What a time to be a klutz! You immediately dropped to your knees, your hip brushing his leg as you stretched out and twisted half under the car to grab the damn tool. Once you had it firmly in your grasp, you wiggled your way back out and sat back on your heels. You turned to hand him the wrench only to find yourself making eye-contact with a totally different kind of tool.

You thought you heard him wheeze a little, but it’s hard to tell with the way you’re trying to catch your breath as quietly as possible.

God, the way his stomach kind of hung over his pants was really…well, it was really doing it for you right now. You wished you could unbutton his pants and put your hands all over his stomach and maybe see if he has a happy trail because with how hairy he is up top he has got to have a real nice trail and-

Fuck.

You’d been kneeling in front of Stan for too long and both of you were red in the face now.

”Hey, Grunkle Stan? I need your help with something!”

Both of you whipped around to see Mabel come from the house, Ford right behind her. He caught sight of you, blushed darkly with his jaw slack, and quickly tried to step in front of Mable.

”Uhh, Mabel, dear, maybe we should wait a moment…Stan looks busy.”

She giggled, easily stepping around him on her way to her other uncle.

”Nonsense, Grunkle Ford! Grunkle Stan LOVES helping me! Hee hee, silly.” she smooshed her cheeks at him for half a second before turning back to where you’d been scrambling to get off of your knees and narrowly missed headbutting Stan in the crotch.

With a small hitch in your giddy-up, you stood and brushed yourself off.

”WRENCH.” You announced loudly, forcefully pushing it into Stan’s hands and doing a quick turn to power walk back into the Mystery Shack and go take that cold shower you were thinking about earlier.

He smelled exactly like you thought, and it was amazing.

Meanwhile, Stan looked at his twin and niece and swallowed hard.

”She dropped the wrench under the car!” He yelped in the face of Ford’s disapproving stare.

”Whatever you call it, Stanley, I don’t want to hear or see it.” Ford leaned in closer to hiss,

”And for God’s sake, not in front of the kids!”

”I’m not lying, Sixer!” Stan snapped back, as quiet as he could. “She dropped the wrench and was getting ready to hand it to me cause I asked for it.”

The older twin stepped back and looked his brother up and down before nodding to himself.

”Okay…I believe you.” He gave a small smile. “Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just thought that with the looks you two have been shooting each other-”

”What looks? Has she….” Stan looked flabbergasted for a second. Ford just continued smiling.

”Grunkle Stan, you seriously didn’t see her looking at you? She’s totally love-struck!” Mabel cut in, pushing between the two men.

”Boys are so oblivious sometimes.” She teased. “She’s been blushing and looking at you like she wants to kiss your whole face for, like, 2 weeks. At least!”

Mabel gasped loudly, looking at her uncle’s dumb-struck look.

”Ohmigosh! You WANT her to kiss your whole face!”

That snapped Stan out of it as he looked down and immediately yelped,

”What!? NO! I mean…you are both reading too much into stuff.” He laughed nervously. “She’d never look at an old codger like me in any sort of romantic sense…Not that Stan Pines isn’t still a fine catch, mind you!” He hurried, puffing up and putting on a show of confidence.

”She’s just…she’s a lot younger than I am, pumpkin. Doesn’t that bother you?”

Mabel clambered on top of Ford’s shoulders, the man helping her with an air of long-suffering about him, and grabbed Stan by the cheeks.

”I don’t care as long as you’re happy, Grunkle Stan.” She said seriously.

Just as Stan began to smile gently, she continued.

”Also, like, don’t go any younger than her. She’s old enough to be my mom, but you’re ancient. There’s robbing the cradle and then there’s robbing the womb.”

Both Ford and his brother’s faces dropped as Mabel jumped down with a “Whoop!” and started back into the house.

”Wait, Mabel, didn’t you need me for something?”

She waved them off.

”I’ll get Dipper to help, you’re having an existential crisis.”

* * *

You, meanwhile, had just gotten out of the shower. In your hurry, you’d forgotten to grab a change of clothes, so it looked like you’d be doing a towel-wrapped run to your room and hoping you didn’t run into anyone.

Just your luck, as soon you secured your towel and opened the door, you ran face-to-chest into Stanley. Luckily, you didn’t fall or lose your towel, but only because Stan had automatically wrapped his arm around you.

”Whoa, sweetheart! You okay?”

You groaned and just leaned your forehead against his chest in defeat. At least your hands had landed on his biceps, so you had that going for you.

”Yeah, I’m not hurt or anything.” You said softly. “Just tired of being clumsy today. Thanks for catching me.”

You both stood in silence for a while, one of his hands still splayed against your lower back from where he’d caught you, your face pressed into him. Sweat had dried on his skin and he still smelled like he’d been working on the car in the heat. It was an honest work kind of smell, and it stoked a fire in your abdomen. He seemed to have washed his hands at least, though.

”Hey, you take a cold shower or something? You’re freezing!”

You laughed, still not looking up at his face to see what expression he must be making, and nodded.

”Uhh, yeah. I needed to cool off.”

You both went quiet again. He didn’t move his hand and you almost felt like holding your breath because you weren’t moving before he did. You were going to let him hold you until he didn’t want to anymore.

”Listen…” He started softly, rubbing your back a little in what felt like an unconscious gesture; the same way he rubbed the back of his own neck when he got nervous.

”Mabel said something funny outside just a bit ago. Umm, something about you looking like you…uhh…” Stan paused for a good minute and you felt the awkwardness finally start creeping into the small spaces between you.

”Ya know what? Nevermind.” He said suddenly, his words running out of his mouth and gaining speed.

”She’s just a kid, doesn’t know what she’s talking about! It was silly anyway.”

He finally pulled away from you and you let him go without a fuss. You’d gotten a good, long while in his arms and that was more than you’d really ever hoped for.

”You need to go get dried off and dressed before you get sick.”

”Will you walk me to my room?” You asked softly, catching his hand before he could walk away. You still hadn’t looked away from where his chest had been just a little bit ago, afraid that if you looked him in the eyes he’d see you for what you were: a love-struck idiot.

”Walk you to your room?”

”To make sure no one else catches me in just a towel. I forgot my clean clothes in my room.”

He sucked in a breath before nodding to himself and leading the way to run interference and screen you from running into anyone. You let go of his hand as soon as he walked past, not even stretching your arm out to hold on as long as possible.

When you reached your door, you turned to thank him and found he already had his back to you. It stung a little bit. Maybe what happened outside had really bothered him.

”Stanley?” You murmured, waiting for him to reply.

He hummed shortly, a “yeah?” kind of noise.

”I’m sorry if I did something wrong and made you uncomfortable. I wasn’t trying…I didn’t mean to…”

But what could you say? You hadn’t done anything on purpose, it was just your damn bad luck.

” ‘S fine, kid.”

Ooh, that stung.

”Just having a bad day, I guess. I gotta go get the shop ready for tomorrow. Plenty of schmucks to scam and so little time, ya know?”

You made a little affirmative noise, turning to go into your room and finally put clothes on.

”Shoulda known Mable didn’t know what she was talking about.” He grumbled, obviously assuming you’d already be out of hearing range.

”Pretty thing like her wouldn’t want a damn thing to do with me.”

You stopped and turned to him swiftly, hand on the door jamb.

”What _did_ Mabel say?”

He jerked, panic and almost guilt all over his face as his eyes met yours.

”Nothin’! Like I said earlier, she’s just a kid! She’s making up stuff ‘cause she’s obsessed with summer romance and all that malarkey.”

You stepped closer and really made sure you were looking at him and not hiding your face anymore.

”What were her exact words?” You pressed, trying to keep level-headed.

”She said…” Stan looked away and rubbed the back of his neck as a blush bloomed across his cheeks.

”Said you looked like you want to kiss me sometimes…that’s all.” He grumbled, half-hoping you’d get sick of not being able to hear him and drop the whole conversation.

You could lie. You could definitely play along and insist Mable was just looking for love in the funniest places…or you could tell him the truth and promise to try your best not to think about kissing him. Apologize for making him uncomfortable.

As you looked at him, took in his stance and his square jaw and wide shoulders and thought about all the other things you liked about him, the decision seemed clear.

”Mable’s not making things up.”

That caught him off guard completely. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and you suddenly had his undivided attention.

”What??”

”She’s not making things up. I must make the same face a hundred times a day, once for every time I think about kissing you or telling you how I feel. Stan…you’re amazing.” You smiled at him, earnest and sad.

”You’re so funny and kind, handsome, strong.” you breathed out the last word, licking your lips and catching his eyes following your tongue.

”You love your family and you’d do anything for them! That’s so admirable. You take care of them and…you’ve taken care of me. Yes, you’re con artist.” You grinned a little. “And a thief, sometimes. And you got me shot at and arrested for the first time in my life…”

His face fell, acceptance already stealing over his features, until you stepped closer just a bit and gripped your towel a little tighter.

”But…you’ve made me feel so alive. You make me laugh and feel like I’m part of this family and I’ve only been here a month! It’s no wonder, really, that I’d like you so much as I got to know you. So, yeah…sometimes I look like I want to kiss you. Because I do.”

Stan bit his lip for a second before taking a deep breath.

”She said-” He hesitated, then steeled himself. “She said you looked like you ‘wanted to kiss my whole face’.”

Your mouth jumped ahead of your brain.

”Stanley, I want to kiss your whole body.”

His whole body froze and you rewound what you just said, clenching your fists and cursing the fact that you can’t help but blurt shit out sometimes.

”You better come here, then.”

You looked up in surprise, making sure he’d actually just said what you thought he said.

”Huh?”

Stanley opened his arms and smirked that gorgeous con-man smirk full of confidence; in his eyes there was a sweet uncertainty.

”You better come here, then…gotta start somewhere if we’re both wantin’ the same thing.”

You leaped at him, afraid that if you went any slower you’d wake up from this crazy fantasy, and he caught you easily. That warmed the flame in your belly as your lips finally met. He was gentle, moving his mouth against yours and not trying to deepen the kiss at first. He made sure your feet were on the ground and his hands stayed on your hips even though you felt like you were going to vibrate apart with how full of joy and nerves you were. You let him kiss you for a minute before turning your head to slot your lips better together and lick the seam of his mouth. After that, his hesitance rapidly vaporized like mist in sunlight.

He caught you up in his arms and drove his tongue into the cavern of your mouth, rubbing against the backs of your teeth and twisting against your own tongue in a way that turned you into putty. You moaned, draping your arms over his shoulders and sighing into the kiss before you had to break apart for a full breath.

Your eyes met as your breathing returned to normal, and suddenly you surged against him, threading your fingers through his gray hair and kissing him again. Stan definitely didn’t seem to mind, diving back into the primal dance with you and crushing you closer with one hand spanning your shoulder blades and the other on your lower back and _fuck_ his hands were _huge_. You knew it as a fact, had seen him hold things and made them look small in comparison to his hands; but knowing it and feeling it were two very separate things.

You huffed out a whine as his mouth left your and went hungrily after your throat, the rasp of his stubble scratching at your over-sensitized skin as you arched into his touch.

”Stanley.”

He chuckled at your gasp, the hand on your lower back sliding down to paw at your backside before he pulled away and tried to gain back some rational thought.

”This okay, sweetheart, or do we need to go slower?” He rasped out, eyes dark and wanting even as he seemed prepared to step back if you weren’t comfortable.

All the twisting and pulling between the two of you had disrupted your towel, and as he tried to put a smidge of distance to allow you to make a decision, your only cover gave up the ghost and dropped to the floor. You immediately pulled your hands over your chest as you felt the blood rush from other places to your face.

”Ah…maybe we could take this into my room?”

Yeah, that wasn’t forward.

You didn’t think you were ready to just dive in quite so deep but the feel of his hands on your bare skin was also not something you wanted to wait for…

”Really?” Stan asked, voice more gravelly than ever even as he tried to keep a leash on himself and took his hands off to let you cover yourself.

You looked him in the eye and nodded quietly, stepping backwards into your room and keeping that eye contact as you left the towel on the floor and took one arm away from your body to beckon him closer.

”Let’s just see where this goes, handsome.”

A heartbeat between you both, and then suddenly you were grinning like teenagers sneaking breaking the rules. He crowded you in the doorway, kicked the towel somewhere into your room, and shut the door pointedly behind the two of you.

”Tell me to stop and I will.” He said firmly, calloused hands pulling you in close again and yes that was amazing. His clothed body and yours made you feel…kind of naughty. But thinking about it like that just made you giggle a little.

”Something funny?” Stan rumbled, catching hold of your rear end and squeezing a cheek. That made you gasp and arch into him, still grinning.

”Nope, just happy.”

It was hard to kiss when both of you were smiling, but you made it work.

”Hell of a coincidence; me too.”

Through a series of missteps that almost sent both of you to the floor, you managed to get on your blow up mattress with Stan’s back against the wall and you sitting in his lap as his hands went through your hair and down your back; you marveled again at how fucking _wide_ this man was. You could straddle his knee like a damn kitchen stool and that is exactly what you wanted to do while he kissed you senseless.

He braced you with a forearm at your back and leaned you over it, putting enough space between you to mouth at your breasts one at a time. You’d never been particularly fond of the way past boyfriends had pawed at you and pulled and twisted like they were sex-gods who knew you just HAD to be enjoying whatever they liked, but there’s a way Stan has about him that just screamed ‘capable’ as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and laved at it with the flat of his tongue. His mouth was hot and he didn’t suck hard enough to hurt. His free hand engulfed your other breast, rolling it against your body and massaging at the muscle around it in a way that felt heavenly. You melted into the embrace, unable to do much more than moan softly and arch into everything he’s offering.

”Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He mumbled against your breast, switching hands and mouth and the air against your wet nipple is cold. Stan grinned and tugged at the hardening bud with his front teeth, just until you gasped, before making a wet mess of the other one.

”Unggg, back atcha.” You managed, feeling your arousal traversing your whole body in hot waves. You are clenching around nothing, searching for that full feeling already, but you hold back. You don’t want that this time.

”Stan…Stan!” You huffed, pulling at his hair to get him to back off for a second. His whole body went stiff as he sat back, eyes searching yours.

”Everything still good, baby?”

Oh, shit.

”Call me that again.” You demanded, hand still in his hair. He blinked a few times before grinning lasciviously and leaned in to suck at your neck and leave a particularly nice hickey, you’re sure.

”You like that, baby? Tell me what you want, baby.”

”Fuuuuuck, Stan! I want…” You feel a little shy all of the sudden, looking away and exposing your neck to further marks.

”Want what, toots? Tell me what you want, I’ll make it happen.”

”I want to suck you off.”

Stand sat back and looked at you, really looked at you.

”You’re not just saying that because you think…you think I won’t leave you alone until I’m done, right? I told you I’d stop if you want, baby. Promise.”

God, he’s so earnest right now. This is the most truthful and open you think you’ve ever seen him.

”I’m not ready for you…in me…” Ugh, you’re hot all over but you can STILL feel the blush that just came to life. You’re sitting naked in his lap, there’s no reason to be embarrassed!

”Not this time. But I’ve wanted you in my mouth for a while now.”

Stan licked his lips and looked a little unsure.

”I’m not much to look at, sweetheart. And_ I_ haven’t had a shower yet after working outside on the car-”

”That’s okay!” You blurted out before backtracking and amending with, “Well, today it is. Not every day, I’m not into that kinda dirty but…just today it’s fine. Besides,” You smiled at him, eyes dreamy.

”You smell really good all sweaty, like motor oil and cigars.”

Stan dumped you onto the mattress, pulled his shirt off, and laid back with a shrug; ready to roll with whatever you gave.

”Whatever gets your rocks off, baby. You okay with me putting my hands on you during, or are you not into that?”

You played with the button of his pants, biting your lip as you remembered your fantasy from earlier.

”Just don’t pull too hard on my hair or push my head down and we’re cool. You uhh…” Fuck, it was a little late to have this conversation but better late than never.

”You clean?”

Stan looked at you incredulously for a second and started with, “We just had this conversation; I’m-” before smacking himself on the forehead and nodding.

”Yeah, baby, I wouldn’t’ve started anything at all with you without telling you if I, ahh, wasn’t.”

You nodded back, popping the button under your fingers and starting to pull at his zipper.

”Cool, cool…me too. Um, clean, that is.”

”Good.”

”Great.”

You both looked at each other, your hand half-way in his pants and him propped up on his elbows, before you started chuckling together.

“Now that that’s settled, get your fucking pants off.”

Stan cracked up, lifting his hips so he could tug them and his underwear off at the same time.

Yeah, okay, he _definitely_ smelled sweatier now, and that was usually your big no-no about fellatio; guy HAD to be fresh from the shower before that went _anywhere_ near your mouth…but hell if Stan wasn’t _packing_.

”Christ.” You mumbled, sliding your hands up his hairy thighs to roll his balls in your hands and really just take it all in (and let him air out for a bit). Stan let his head fall back with a groan of, ‘Fuck yeah’ before leering at you.

”Well, you gonna give the ol’ Stan O’ War a good spit and polish or just look at it?”

You let go and turned to hold your sides laughing.

”You did NOT name your dick after your boat!” You gasped out, leaning over to rest your head on his thigh.

He threaded his fingers through your hair and pretended to be offended.

”Of course not!”

A beat of silence.

”We named the boat after my dick.”

You started in laughing again, letting him pet your hair and chuckle as you tried to get a hold of yourself (and your nerves) before your giggles turned into half-assed kisses along his thighs, your hands leaving your own body to brace yourself over him. His own laughter tapered off into a moan as you kissed all around his cock, your mouth trailing over his stomach like you’d dreamed of earlier on your knees. You shifted, one hand leaving to start rubbing teasingly at your clit while you braced the other on his hip and bent to kiss where he seemed to be aching the most.

He hissed, his large hand coming up to cup your cheek and suggest that maybe you make better acquaintance with what you had started to mouth at, but he didn’t pull or push you. Just like he said.

You licked a stripe up the underside, a little turned off at the over-whelming salt of his dried sweat, but the thought of finally getting Stanley Pines’ dick in your mouth was a much bigger turn on. You popped the head between your lips, smirking when he came up off the mattress for a half second, before twisting your tongue down and around past your lips to get him as wet as possible and smooth the way for the rest of your mouth.

Soon you were bobbing your head in little increments further and further down, trying to remember to thumb at his balls like he seemed to like in the beginning. It was hard, though, to keep thinking as he filled your mouth and bumped at your throat and you were still touching yourself as well as you could.

His hand came back to your cheek and guided you off of him, to your confusion. Had you done something wrong? His face looked flushed and pleased enough, but maybe you just weren’t doing it right for him.

”C’mere, baby; you’re working awful hard and it’s making me feel bad.”

You leaned up, as if to kiss him, and he did give you a filthy kiss full of tongue and spit and moans that jump-started your arousal again. But he didn’t let you go back down.

”Come up here and sit on my face, doll. I’ll take care of you if you wanna keep going with me. ‘S only fair.”

That was not what you were expecting. No other guy you’d been with cared about what you felt when you gave head and they certainly didn’t invite you to _sit on their face_.

”I’ve never…” you mumbled, unsure.

”I’ll hold you up, baby, just c’mere.” He opened his arms in invitation and suddenly you were grabbed and turned around and _Christ_ he was strong!

”You really did punch a pterodactyl in the face, didn’t you?!” You yelped, jerking when his chuckle was muffled by your, well, more sensitive bits.

”Sure did. Tell me if you don’t like anything.” Was all he said before his tongue was rubbing against your clit, the tip pressing and flicking before he moved the whole flat of it in a long, slow stroke. You cried out, riding his tongue for a few seconds before stilling your hips. He backed off and kissed the inside of your thigh.

”Okay?” He panted, his hands wrapped around you where your hips met your legs and just casually _holding you suspended holy shit_.

”Better than!” You shot back, breathless and aching. “I just didn’t want to push down too hard and suffocate you.”

It felt like a silly thought now, but you just didn’t want to do anything wrong. Stan just licked up your thigh and back to your opening.

”Be a damn good way to go.” He grunted, diving back in with more fervor than before as you leaned forward and moaned, grasping his cock and balls and licking at him once more.

This angle was a lot easier on your throat and neck and you could get him in deeper than you’d ever imagined, but it probably helped that you were moaning and possibly drooling quite a lot as he wrung quick little orgasms out of you with his mouth. Nothing earth-shattering, but nice none-the-less. He definitely seemed to be enjoying himself, groaning and thrusting up into your mouth even though he was obviously trying to restrain himself on that front so as to not choke you. Suddenly, the fingers on one of his hands slipped up and toward your entrance, rubbing along the outside.

”You okay with this, or you just want my mouth?” Stan panted

You popped off his dick, smirking at the soft whine he let out.

”It’s fine.” You licked the head and tried to hold it still by the base, but he kept twitching and that made you _ache_ inside.

”Great even.” You let yourself lie completely on him, one hand holding the base of his dick and the other venturing back to his balls to manhandle them a little.

”Be my guest.” And you dove back down as far as you could, moaning at the thick feel of him.

He chuckled and pressed one finger into you, easy enough with how soaked you were at this point; tonguing your clit and rubbing at your inner walls. He introduced another finger - God, why was everything about him so big - and rubbed again, twisting him wrist to pull that ‘come here’ motion with his fingers and suddenly you were seeing stars. Your scream was muffled by his cock in your mouth, and he answered back with a rumble you felt all the way from his mouth to his stomach as you pressed down onto his hand.

”That’s it, baby. Fuck, I’m gettin’ close. Where you want it?” He rasped, continuing to pump his fingers in and out. You pulled off and kept your hand moving on him, struggling to catch your breath.

”Ahhh, come in my mouth.” You panted back, hot in the moment and ready to come like that again.

”Really?” He asked, disbelief and arousal coating his words. His cock twitched hard and you gave it another kiss, grinning.

”Yeah. I’m gonna swallow everything you give me, Stanley.” He twitched again.

”I’m gonna suck you dry.”

Another hard twitch.

So Stan liked a little dirty talk? You weren’t great at it, but at least he liked what you gave him.

”I hear a lot of jabbering, but not a lot of - CHRIST!”

Stan’s hand still holding your hip tightened and he leaned up into you as best he could, fucking you with his fingers hard now. You had successfully deep-throated him on that attempt and he had NOT been expecting it. You gave yourself a mental pat on the back and quickly pulled up to your comfort zone to prevent gagging. You couldn’t do that anymore this time…but maybe you’d get better with practice.

Still, you were almost mindless at this point, bobbing and sucking noisily as your moans reached a fever pitch and you came again with Stan licking and fingering you. When you thought you really couldn’t take anymore, he stiffened all over and shot in your mouth. He sounded like he was in pain the way he called out, grasping your hip and moaning into your thigh, but you reveled in the knowledge that there was zero hurt there. You swallowed what you could, but some dribbled down your chin and you grimaced at the taste. Semen definitely wasn’t your favorite, but you could tolerate it. Maybe if he ate more fruit…

With a wicked grin at that thought, you very gently dismounted his face. He unlocked his fingers from your hip, letting the fingers of his other hand slide out of you with a grunt as you turned to face him. He noticed how messy your mouth was as he was wiping his own chin clean and grinned, pulling you down for another filthy kiss that tasted like the both of you.

”Ugh.” You groaned, pulling away and smacking your lips. “Weird.”

Stan laughed, his voice more gravelly than ever in the aftermath of everything as he made and obviously comfy spot right next to him with a pillow over his arm and everything.

”Get down here. I won’t kiss you like that no more if you don’t like it, sweetheart.”

You snuggled up next to him, mouth twisting in contemplation.

”I don’t _not_ like it…but it’s not my favorite.” You admitted, making him chuckle and draw you in for a solid squeeze of a side hug.

”I’ll keep that in mind. Everything else okay?”

”Yep. Better than okay.” You kissed his cheek before scootching down to lay your head on his chest. “That was amazing.”

”Good. Me too, baby. Next time’ll be even better than this, so you got that to look forward to, too.”

You both chuckled, a yawn sneaking in here and there as you basked in the sweat cooling on each other and that good over-all ache from great sex.

”By the way, sweetheart…uhh…all that stuff you said out in the hall?”

You looked up at him as best you could without moving.

”Yeah?”

His face went a very charming shade of pink.

”Me too on that…uhh…too. I feel the same way…how you’re amazing and whatnot.”

You giggled. Well, that was a big concession of feeling for Stan. He wouldn’t even say he liked his own twin half the time. You’d take what you could get.

”Wonderful.” You murmured into his skin, a happy little smile lighting up each of your faces.

After a moment of silence, though, you squirmed.

”You wanna take a shower?”

”God, yes. Let’s go. I don’t even want to put my clothes back on.”

”I have a towel you could borrow.”

Stan laughed and rolled over, pinning you underneath him.

”Do you now?”

You grinned up at him.

”Yup. But…” you bit your lip and raised hopeful eyes.

”Maybe we should get a little dirtier first? Save water, you know. Shouldn’t shower unless you’re absolutely filthy.”

”Ahh, a penny-pincher after my own heart!” Stan grinned and kissed the column of your throat.

”Yeah, baby; whatever you want. I’m all yours.”

* * *

Ford stepped into the kitchen to the sound of your laughter ringing throughout the house.

”Stanley, stop! Put me down! Stanley~!”

”Doesn’t sound like you wanna be put down, baby. You gotta be more convincing than that.”

”Stan-! Mmph…”

”Stanley Pines!” Ford spit out, covering his eyes with the back of his hands to blot out the sight of his brother holding you with your knees and calves pressed against his chest and you sitting perfectly balanced on his arm.

You both pulled back from the kiss, looking at Ford, then at each other.

”It’s exactly what it looks like.” Stand said, grinning as he let you down. Not without another kiss, though.

”Ohmigosh! DIPPER, WE HAVE A NEW AUNT!!” Mabel screamed from the doorway, causing you and Stan to cast a wide-eyed look at her as she scrambled off to find her twin, hollering about helping pick out a wedding dress.

”Could have gone worse.” You mumbled, red in the face as Ford shot his brother a look that screamed ‘What did I say?’. Stanley looked around for the kids, saw none, and flipped his twin the bird before kissing your cheek. You took the kiss like a benediction, eyes closed and face glowing, and it made something in his heart flip around all funny. He quickly started looking for what to cook for dinner instead of dwelling on that.

”Far as I’m concerned, couldn’t be better.” He replied.

You looked up at him, and you must have been wearing your happiness on your sleeve because he blushed a bit and turned away quickly, putting an arm around your shoulder to pull you in closer with a practiced yawn.

”After all, I got you. I like to think I came out on top no matter what.”

You saw Ford’s whole demeanor soften at those words, and smiled to yourself.

Then you smirked.

”No, no, I think you’ll find_ I_ came on top.”

Ford’s face went slack, then red hot as his twin started cackling.

The ‘older’ twin’s howls of outrage about impropriety and children’s ears rang through the house. You and Stan didn’t stop giggling for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, all! This is my very first post on here and a first fic from me for a looooooong time. I wrote this all in a super long, interrupted sit where I had to keep pulling other stuff up because my kids kept running over to see what I was writing and as we just got done watching all of Gravity Falls, I really don't want them going "Why are you writing about Grunkle Stan!?!". *sigh* Either way, I appreciate kudos, comments, whatever. If you have a good word to use for lady bits beside pussy, cunt, or vagina (personally, I use vajeen when irl but that doesn't translate to writing very well haha), PLEASE let me know and I'll go replace some of what I wrote because I'm sure nothing spins your head faster than switching between descriptions of the Stan O' War and then my delicate stumblings over "lady gardens". 
> 
> Hope y'all have a fantabulous day! Thanks for the read!


End file.
